That's What Friends Are For
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are held captive by bandits.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is for my fellow Gwaine whumpers. I keep getting asked for it in my other story (Protecting the Protector), but since it's a very Merlin centric story I haven't put too much thought into hurting Gwaine. So, this is where this comes in. Oh, and I'll be hurting Merlin too because he's my favorite punching bag (I am sick I know).**

**So, thanks for reading, the next chapter will be longer, and I don't own em.**

**Leave me a comment if you can.**

* * *

"What do you suppose she sees in him?" Gwaine asked as he ducked under a low hanging branch.

"She was a lady of the night, Gwaine. She probably saw he had more gold than you did," Merlin replied swinging his bag back and forth.

"Still doesn't explain why she chose him," Gwaine stated sullenly, and Merlin snorted humorously. "I am, by far, better looking than that bloke." Gwaine then shrugged, a grin spreading across his face as he hopped up on a fallen tree. "Ah well. I get to spend more time with you, mate."

"You can start by helping me find this herb." Merlin dug an old, felt book from his bag, flipping it open to a marked page. He turned the book to show Gwaine, but the knight wasn't paying attention, his eyes settling on a nearby apple tree. He jumped down, hurrying towards the tree, and Merlin, crestfallen, muttered, "Or we could just go pick apples."

"Do you want one, Merlin?" Gwaine asked as he climbed the tree.

"No thank you," Merlin called as he replaced his book and began searching the ground for the herb. He wasn't exactly sure why Gaius needed it, but apparently it was important. Or maybe it was just for the elderly man's tea. Merlin had been half asleep when Gaius pushed him out the door, requesting the herb, and promising Merlin his favorite when he returned home.

"Hey, these are a hell of a lot better than the apples back at Camelot," Gwaine commented climbing higher. "You think Princess will let us plant a few of these seeds around the castle."

"If you're willing to wait a few years for apples," Merlin replied softly, crawling into a bush.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Merlin guessed he could always 'help' the tree along, but he figured that'd take a little explaining. Maybe he could pass it off as a magical apple tree or something. Those existed, right? Merlin didn't know, but he figured he could always ask Gaius later.

He had _just_ managed to find the herb, letting out a soft victory whoop, when he heard a familiar cry followed by a very audible thump and a groan. "Gwaine?" Merlin scrambled backwards out of the bush, branches scratching his skin and getting caught in his clothing, finally getting free only to find the knight on the ground, surrounded by apples, holding his arm.

Merlin dropped his bag, racing towards his friend, and fell to his knees next to him. "Are you…?" he stopped, knowing Gwaine was _far_ from alright, and opted to ask, "What happened?"

"Damn branch broke," Gwaine answered through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. "But hey," he peeled his eyes opened, gesturing his head towards the downed apples, "I managed to take a few dozen apples with me."

Merlin rolled his eyes, a wan smile on his face, and pushed himself to his feet, heading towards his bag. He picked it up and moved back towards Gwaine, helping the already struggling knight sit up. "You do realize you could have broken your neck, right?"

"Yes, but where's the fun in always being cautious?" Gwaine replied with an easy grin on his face, his eyes the only indication that he was still in pain.

Merlin snorted and took out the spare shirt he packed along with a potion for pain. "I don't have anything to actually treat your arm, but I can put it in a makeshift sling until we can get you back to Gaius."

"Merlin, I've had worse," Gwaine informed the younger male, but allowed Merlin to do what he needed to so they could get moving. After his arm was bound and he had taken half the painkiller, Merlin helped Gwaine to his feet.

"Just let me get the herb and we'll go," the young warlock said and hurriedly crawled back into the bush, carefully extracting Gaius' herb. As he crawled back out a second time he asked, "Do you think that woman will like you better now that you've broken your…" something dug into his back, startling him, and Merlin slowly turned to find a crossbow pointed at his face, Gwaine being held between two bandits. "…arm?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter two. Sorry this is late **

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited last chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, leave me a comment if you can, and I own no one remotely recognizable.**

**See ya!**

* * *

"You want to what?" Arthur asked turning to face Percival and Elyan. A few maids maneuvered around them, along with two children, laughing as they played tag through the courtyard.

"Merlin's birthday is in a week," Elyan explained moving back a step as the children ran past them a second time. "He never likes us making a big deal of it, but Gwaine thought…"

"Ah, so another excuse for Gwaine to get drunk," Arthur stated nodding. He waited for the kids to run by a third time before continuing his trek towards the castle, Elyan and Percival right on his heels. "What exactly do you have planned?"

"It'll be very simple and small, sire," Percival replied opening the castle doors for a maid carrying a basket of produce. He bowed to her, she smiled, and Elyan snorted. "What?" The friendly giant turned a glare on his shorter friend.

"Nothing," Elyan answered with faux-innocence. "I just see you've been taking lessons from Gwaine." At Percival narrowed eyes, Elyan chuckled and even Arthur smiled.

"What do you have planned? And when? There's a festival in a few days, and everyone will be needed." The trio stopped again, this time with Arthur on the stairway and the two knights just at the bottom.

"Yes, we know," Elyan said and Percival nodded slowly. "Today, sire. Gaius has already made arrangements for Gwaine and Merlin to be gone, just so we can set up.

"And what do you have planned?" Arthur asked a third time, looking between the two expectantly.

"Well, sire, since Merlin isn't too fond of hunting, Gwaine suggested we go on a pub crawl instead," Percival explained stepping forward.

"Merlin does not drink," Arthur pointed out dubiously. At least, Arthur had never seen him drink, but there was that time he spent a lot of time in the pub. Though, the king questioned whether or not Gaius had been truthful about his ward's whereabouts.

"Yes, we are aware, and we told Gwaine this. He seemed disappointed, but he understood," Elyan supplied slowly. "It was actually Leon's idea to have the party. We're going to be setting up in Gaius and Merlin's chambers, all afternoon, and should have everything ready for when they return at dusk."

"So, a party then, in Gaius' chambers? That's all?" Arthur crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against his bicep.

"It's simple, something Merlin will appreciate, but surely can't push away." Percival gave Arthur a 'he's never been one to take a compliment' type look, and Arthur had to agree. Though, his compliments were generally backhanded, so the king didn't exactly blame his servant's attitude.

"That's very nice of you," the king finally stated with a small nod. He turned to leave, but stopped, turning back to his knights. "It's at dusk, you say?"

"Yes, sire," both knights said together.

"I guess I need to find him a gift, then," Arthur muttered and walked away. "You know, since he's with Gwaine, you better hope he's sober when he returns," the blond added over his shoulder, smirking at the disconcerted looks on their faces. The smirk slipped when he thought about what Gwaine and Merlin could possibly be up to. When he turned the corner, he hung his head, hoping his servant didn't end up in jail.

**Merlin**

"Wake up," a voice snarled, water cascading over Merlin's head. He jerked awake, sputtering, coughing violently when he sucked in a lung full of water. He slowly blinked, raising his pounding head, meeting a pair of cold, gray eyes.

The last thing he remembered was asking Gwaine if his broken arm could be used to his advantage. He must have been knocked out right after that because he had no idea where he was, how he had gotten there, or why this man was glaring at him.

"Where am I?" Merlin asked slowly, carefully looking around, his vision sliding in and out of focus as his head gave a particularly nasty throb. He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing through the pain, and opened them again. "Where's Gwaine?"

"What's the best way to get inside Camelot undetected?" the man questioned, effectively ignoring Merlin's inquires.

Eight years working for Arthur, and this was the first time he had ever been captured for information about Camelot. Merlin wasn't sure if he should feel offended that it took nearly a decade to rank high enough to warrant getting tortured and beaten for the knowledge he acquired over the years.

At the thought of torture, he felt his stomach sink and he hurriedly replied, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," the man said softly, slapping Merlin across the face, hard. His head snapped to the side, sending another nasty spike through his skull and down his neck, his cheek stinging. "I saw the Camelot crest etched onto your book, boy."

"I-I found it," Merlin promptly said, meeting the gray eyes. "It's not mine." Another strike to his face left his vision inky for a moment, followed by another bucket of water getting dumped on his head. Merlin sputtered again, coughing, his head pounding in time with his heart.

"What is the best way to get into Camelot undetected?" the man asked again, slowly, coldly.

"I don't…" Merlin's words died on his lips when the door flew open and two men walked inside, dragging a struggling Gwaine behind them. The knight's struggles, however, died the moment his eyes settled on Merlin. His arm looked swollen and purple, his right eye matching the wounded appendage, and he seemed to be favoring his left side. Obviously, these men had roughened up the chatty knight a bit.

Gwaine glared at their captors and softly threatened, "You lay another hand on him, and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Tie him up," the bandit snarled, and Merlin was suddenly aware of the chains attached to the wall.

"What are you going to do to him?" Merlin demanded, but he was ignored. With wide eyes, he watched as Gwaine, whose struggles were immediately cut off by a tight squeeze to his broken arm, was manhandled into a set of chains, gasping for breath as his injured arm was maneuvered so both his wrists were bound on either side of his head.

"I'll ask again," the bandit started picking up a small, wooden club from the ground, "and if you do not answer, your friend will pay. What is the best way to get into Camelot undetected?"

Merlin's blue eyes flicked to Gwaine's brown ones, but the knight slowly shook his head, his eyes telling Merlin that, under no circumstances, was he to say anything. For a moment, the wizard almost didn't listen to his friend, but the knight's eyes widened, trying to convey that he'd be alright, and Merlin heard himself brokenly whisper, "I don't know."

"Pity," the bandit said briskly and swung the club at Gwaine's right knee. The knight screamed, his yells reverberating through the room, leaving Merlin's vision blurring and his head pounding, guilt and horror gnawing away at his stomach.

He took a deep breath, needing to stay calm. If his emotions got the best of him, he could very well reveal he had magic. It was rare, hadn't happened in years, but it was still a possibility. And he couldn't risk using his magic until necessary, his best kept secret no doubt going to be the only reason they get out of this one. Unless Arthur and the others realize he and Gwaine missing, but Gaius didn't expect either man back until nightfall. For now, they were on their own. Merlin just hoped Gwaine could last that long.


End file.
